Melinda Belaine
Melinda Belaine (メリンダベラ Merindabera), a woman of many mysteries to some, to others she is known as the 'White Queen '(白の女王 Shiro no joō), and it's mostly because she is known for wearing all white. She is also widely known as being the founder of the new guild, Eternal Vanguard, using the guild to help promote peace throughout the region of Fiore as well as hunting down the people who hope to destroy this peace. Though, many people joining are doing it to get revenge on Dark Guilds, but she doesn't mind much. Melinda gives off the feeling that she...doesn't like to be around people. She is known to be impatient, and acts without thinking when she is given either bad or good news. This doesn't make her any less of a good person. She is kind to those she likes, and she will give them her support until they either leave or somehow greatly dissappoint her. When Ahura Halcyone, a Wizard Saint as well a good friend showed interest in joining her mission, she knew what she was doing was right, and that it would be incredibly successful. And it's starting to make it's way into Fiore, and people are a little excited because it's a guild known to not destroy things when unprovoked. Appearance Melinda looks like she doesn't really want to be approached, it could be the look that she always has on her face, or it could be the fact that she wears revealing clothes. It's funny, because of her mission you would think that she would wear more conservative clothing. Though, there are members in her guild that wear even less clothing than her, but they have an excuse because it's the clothing of her culture. She just likes to show off her body, especially to her enemies. It gives her some sort of satisfaction. Melinda has incredibly bright blond hair, and it's her most prized possession. It's never seen unruly, it's always seen neatly combed out and styled to perfection. It's incredibly straight, and sometimes her hair can be razor sharp. She does use Hair Magic after all. That's probably why it's like her baby, because she really is seen petting it or using it to help her do her daily tasks. Just to summarize, if you think of touching, or even threatening her hair, she will most likely give you a swift death. Melinda is always seen having a satisfactory grin that is plastered across her face, and it's probably because of her hair. Just kidding, maybe. Many view it as creepy, probably because it either looks like she is going to congratulate you or rip your head off. It's a hard decision. It's like her signature look, or her signature look could be that she wears all white. She is called the White Queen, and it's not because of magic. It's funny though, because white isn't even her favorite color. Her favorite color is blue, but she doesn't wear blue. Blue Queen doesn't have as nice as a ring as White Queen, does it? Speaking of blue, Melinda has bright blue eyes. It's a surpise she doesn't have Stone Eyes because they literally look like they could turn you to stone if she looked at you. It's a good thing her eyes don't do that. They are light blue in color with a darker blue around the iris' and they truly are captivating. Another thing Melinda is known for, showing off her body. With the revealing clothes that she wears, she is not afraid to show off her incredibly curvacious body. Many people ask how she can perform tasks with what she wears, a cape weighing her down as well as having a top that barely covers her chest. Her answer is that it's all in the technique. She just likes to gloat her looks, nothing more. Melinda's usual attire consists of a very revealing white top that connects to her cape that goes down to about her ankle. Her top stops at around the upper part of her chest, revealing the rest of her chest and bellybutton. She wears white gloves that go all the way up and are connected to her top as well. For her pants, they're white, obviously. It has a look where it looks like her pants are connected to her boots. To top her look off, Melinda wears a thick white choker necklace. Personality History Magic Trivia Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Howl1234 Category:Eternal Vanguard